50 Bleach Quotes
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Not really a story but a collection of 50 famous Bleach quotes. These are from the anime and manga and from a variety of characters. These are just for fun quotes.


**50 Bleach Quotes: **

All characters have had a time where they have said a decent quote now and then. I've decided to log them all down.

1. We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen. (Manga)

2. People have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them (Manga)

3. Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you (Manga)

4. We should not shed tears that is a surrender of the body to the heart it is only proof that we are beings that do not know what to do with our hearts (Manga)

5. If it rusts, it can never be trusted; if its owner fails to control it, it will cut him; yes, pride is like a blade (Manga)

6. Red like blood.  
White like bone.  
Red like solitude.  
White like silence.  
Red like the beastly instinct.  
White like a god's heart.  
Red like thawing hatred.  
White like a frozen, pained cry.  
Red like the night's hungry shadows.  
So shooting through the moon in a sigh is like radiant white, scattered red. (Manga)

7. A gatekeeper ain't supposed to open gates. (Gin)

8. No matter how strong a defense, a stronger offense will always shatter it. (Byakuya)

9. I'll crush anybody who looks down on me! (Grimmjow)

10. Because I swore that I would save her. (Ichigo)

11. Does a person become your friend, just because you introduce yourself to him? No. (Hollow Ichigo)

12. Live well, Ichigo. Live well, age well, go bald well, and die after me. And...if you can, die smiling. (Isshin)

13. Who is lucky? I am lucky! None so lucky but... me! And that's right, I said... me! Luck, luck, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky me! (Ikkaku)

14. A warrior does not beg for his life. (Izuru)

15. But don't forget... as long as you're in my division, I'm on your side until death and beyond. (Kaien)

16. Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing you must never do. Which is...to die alone. (Kaien)

17. I did not say that I hate you. What I mean to say is that you are unforgivable! (Tosen)

18. If it's not enough to believe in justice, then I will _become_ justice. (Tosen)

19. A warrior who has lost their ability to fight is only going to be in the way. (Kisuke)

20. Playing comes first, you can work later. (Kenpachi)

21. You idiot! There are always shadows wherever there's light! (Kenpachi)

22. A grenade that's thrown should not come back. (Mayuri)

23. I hate talkative guys... They gross me out. (Rangiku)

24. The stray dog in me is dyed into my bones... All I do is howl at the moon, but I don't have the guts to bite... (Renji)

25. Move one inch from here... just _try_ coming after me... and I will never forgive you! (Rukia)

26. In battles, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that have no power. They are the ones that have no resolve for battle. (Rukia)

27. I placed this blade of grass in my mouth thinking I'd look cool. But it must be poison 'cause ith makinth ma mouth numb. (Kyoraku)

28. I'll always be there to fight along side you. I promise! (Soifon)

29. Of my five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. Then on the sixth mission, the last one died as well. I felt sad, somewhat, but more than that, I felt ashamed of their incompetence. (Soifon)

30. Admiration is the emotion furthest from comprehension. (Aizen)

31. It's very difficult for me to step on an ant without crushing it. (Aizen)

32. We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and let's continue to shine...Forever. (Toshiro)

33. The right to choose life or death lies with the victor. And the victor of this battle is me. (Uryu)

34. Therefore let me inform you...All of your dreams are to be thrown away. (Ulquiorra)

35. Do you remember the first time you walked? No. So you weren't conscious of it. Then why did you walk? Everyone was born knowing how to walk. It's called instinct. That's what this boy reminds me of. He knows he can achieve bankai, so he continues. (Yoruichi)

36. I hate the rain. Rain falls in this world, too. When your heart is in chaos, this sky becomes clouded. (Zangetsu)

37. It doesn't matter how it _should_ be. What matters is how you _want it_ to be. (Hachi)

38. He who doesn't fear his own sword...Is not worthy to hold it. (Shuhei)

39. This is a battle; of course it's going to be unfair. (Nnoitra)

40. They say even death can't cure an idiot. (Ririn)

41. Ichigo. Join us. You don't belong with _them_. (Shinji)

42. It is a thousand years too early... for you to become worthy enough to die by my Bankai. (Byakuya)

43. The one being saved doesn't get to complain! (Ichigo)

44. I do not fight because I think I can win. I fight because I have to win. (Ichigo)

45. War is not heroic. War is not exhilarating. War is full despair. It's dark. It's dreadful. It's a thing of sorrow and gloom. (Izuru)

46. Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. That same slaughter of a great cause...Is Justice. (Take a wild guess)

47. There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. (Kisuke)

48. Don't admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, _then_ admit defeat! When you lose but don't die, it just means you were lucky. At those times, think only about survival! (Kenpachi)

49. Don't just blame yourself. You're not tough enough to withstand everything. (Renji)

50. I'm not worth shedding blood over. (Rukia)

Wow, that ended on a happy note. Thanks for reading all of those.


End file.
